


Distraction

by Stealthtable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Chores, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Julia’s busy doing the dishes.Magnus, however, proves to be one hell of a distraction.





	Distraction

Magnus wraps his arms around Julia’s waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. “I miss you,” he says.

“It’s been five minutes, silly; I’m three steps away,” Julia replies, setting a clean plate in the rack to dry.

“Whatcha doin’?” Magnus asks, swaying Julia back and forth a little like they’re dancing.

“Washing the dishes; what are you doing?” Julia teases.

“Tryna see if I can convince you to come to bed with me. Is it working?” Magnus asks hopefully.

“Who would do these dishes then? They won’t just do themselves, you know,” Julia says playfully.

“Me. After you fall asleep from all the fun we have,” Magnus offers.

“Really.” Julia looks skeptical.

“Yeah, Jules, I’m a grownup, I live here, let me make love to you and then wash some plates,” Magnus says, pulling Julia’s right hand out of the soapy water and kissing her wrist. “Please?” he asks.

“You promise? You’re really gonna do these later?” she asks.

“Cross my heart, first I’ll do you, then I’ll do the dishes,” Magnus promises.

“Take me away then, darling husband,” Julia teases, drying her hands on a towel. Magnus kisses her cheek and scoops her up into his arms, nuzzling her nose as she wraps her arms around his neck. Julia giggles. He carries Julia into the bedroom and sets her back on her feet.

Magnus reaches his hand up under Julia’s hair to the nape of her neck and kisses her. Julia leaves her arms around Magnus’s neck and kisses him back. Magnus settles his other hand on Julia’s hip, and she pushes her hips forward into his. “Can I take these off you?” Magnus asks, tugging at Julia’s clothes.

“That depends. What do you plan on doing with me after that?” Julia asks, her mouth near Magnus’s ear.

“I could touch you all over,” he suggests, “or I could eat you out or fill you up with my cock and give you a thousand kisses. I just wanna see how good it makes you feel; you’re so pretty when you’re all hot and blushy,” Magnus answers.

“Hmmm,” Julia considers. “I’ll take all of that. This blouse has a button at the back of my neck.”

Magnus grins and kisses Julia again. “Better get rolling on that thousand,” he teases, then moves her hair to the side to undo her button. He gently unfastens it and pulls Julia’s blouse over her head as she raises her arms to help him. He drops the blouse on the floor and runs his hands around from Julia’s sides to her back.

Magnus kisses Julia again and begins to unfasten her bra. He fumbles with the clasp at her back, not able to see it and having trouble feeling which direction the hooks are facing. “Slow, Magnus,” Julia tells him playfully, “want me to get it?” In answer Magnus takes his hands off the clasp, raising them as though in surrender, and kisses her again as she makes short work of the bra, dropping it next to the blouse.

Magnus guides Julia so that her back is to the bed, then drops to his knees to unfasten her pants. He pulls them to her ankles, catching her panties along the way. Julia sits on the edge of the bed, and Magnus pulls the clothing off of her feet and deposits it with the rest.

Magnus pushes Julia’s knees apart gently. “Want me to start here?” he asks, drawing a finger lightly down Julia’s folds.

Julia shivers deliciously at the light touch. “Definitely,” she says, and pushes her hips all the way to the edge of the mattress, spreading her legs as wide as they will go. Magnus buries his face between them and goes straight for Julia’s clit. Julia squeals in pleasure and wriggles against Magnus’s tongue. Magnus grins and keeps going, flicking his tongue against Julia’s clit. Julia runs her nails over Magnus’s scalp, making Magnus moan. Julia moans too, and curls forward, coming hard on Magnus’s tongue. “Magnus,” she gasps.

Magnus looks up at Julia’s flushed face, a boyish grin lighting up his face. “Did that feel good?” he asks playfully.

Julia nods, still panting a little, and pulls at Magnus’s shirt. “So good. Take this off, come on, I wanna touch you,” she says.

Magnus quickly pulls off his shirt, then his pants and his underwear, too, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. His cock is already rock hard. Julia looks him over head to toe, like she’s memorizing every inch and every scar. “Oh yes,” she breathes, “perfect, come up here and nail me to the bed!”

“Don’t you want me to be all sweet and gentle?” Magnus asks, crawling up onto the bed beside Julia. She moves up to the pillows and settles back onto them, spreading her legs again.

“Nope,” she says, “I want it good and hard, it’s killing me that you’re not already in me!” She wriggles enticingly on the pillows. “Hurry up,” she whines playfully. Magnus reaches for a condom. “Skip it? It’s okay with me if it is with you,” Julia says.

“You sure? You said you wanted to wait a while,” Magnus asks.

Julia shrugs. “It’s not the right time of the month anyway, and I bet when it does happen we’ll make super cute kids. Why not?”

Magnus crawls between Julia’s legs on the bed, leans down, and kisses her sweetly. Julia kisses back, reaching up to run her nails over Magnus’s scalp again. Magnus lines himself up and pushes into Julia slowly as they kiss, and she moans into his mouth. They come up for air, and Magnus begins to thrust into Julia. She pushes up hard to meet him, digging her nails into his back as she moans. “Harder, Magnus,” she pleads, “gods, yes, fuck me harder, it’s so good!”

Magnus thrusts harder. Without the condom, he feels every bit of Julia more than normal, and he’s close. “Jules,” he gasps, “I can’t last much longer, you wanna go on top? You could use your fingers, I wanna see you come again,” he moans.

Julia nods. Magnus pulls out of her and flops onto his back, and Julia scrambles on top of him and eagerly slides all the way down, taking in Magnus’s full length. “Ohhh, that’s good,” she moans, and brings a hand down to rub her clit. Magnus takes hold of Julia’s hips and she begins to move, riding Magnus hard. Magnus runs his hands up Julia’s sides and takes her breasts in his hands. Julia moans louder and leans forward into his touch. “Squeeze,” she gasps, “a little pinch and I’ll come, gods I’m close, please!”

“So good—so pretty, gods, Jules!” Magnus groans as he squeezes Julia’s breasts hard, sending first her and then himself over the edge. Julia’s cry as she comes mingles with Magnus’s own as the two each reach their climax. He lets go of Julia’s breasts and wraps his arms around her as she collapses forward onto his chest and captures his lips in a kiss.

After a couple of moments, Julia pulls off of Magnus, making a mess of both of them. Magnus stands up. “Hold on, don’t move,” he says with a chuckle. He heads into the bathroom and comes back clean and holding a washcloth. Julia reaches for it, but Magnus keeps it and gently cleans the sticky mess from her thighs. He pitches the cloth into the hamper and nudges Julia off of the wet patch on the sheet.

Julia scoots over and Magnus clambers into the bed beside her. Julia snuggles close to Magnus as he pulls up the covers. “Were you serious about me falling asleep?” she asks. “‘Cause one of us got pounded by a giant cock and came twice, so that sounds pretty good honestly!”

Magnus gives Julia a little squeeze. “Sure,” he replies, “I figured I’d wear you out, especially after a long day. I’ll snuggle you ‘til you fall asleep if you want,” he offers.

“I’d love it, and I love you,” Julia says. She kisses Magnus sweetly, then lays her head down and closes her eyes. A few minutes later, Magnus feels her breathing even out into a sleepy rhythm.

Magnus slips out of bed and tucks the covers around Julia’s shoulders. “I love you,” he whispers. He pulls his pants back on and heads out to the kitchen. He’ll finish up the dishes, and he may as well run a mop over the floor, too, if they won’t be walking on it. He pauses at the door and looks back at Julia. How he got so lucky he’ll never know, but damned if he won’t offer to do the dishes again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a bigger challenge than I expected, but I think it’s cute.
> 
> Yell in the comments if you’d like!


End file.
